1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a program.
2. Related Art
A known virus inspection system is configured to, in response to receiving an e-mail containing a suspicious attached file, forward the e-mail to a virus inspection computer. See, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 9.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328874
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-366487
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-169096
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-038273
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-133503
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-038361
Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-157598
Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-352823
Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-299110
According to a conventional system, it is difficult to prevent virus infection, information leakage or the like for example when a user carelessly manipulates a file or view a web site.